Sparx's Heart
by GiLaw
Summary: A request from Irlandavazquez.338. Sparx and Nova's relationship couldn't be more perfect. Then something happens and everything changes . . .
1. Perfection

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!**

**So for those who have been with me from the very beginning or are reading what I USED to do (that was before my crazy side came out), you will probably remember a story called "Heartbroken"**

**SoLow: *excited gasp* Are you gonna kill Sparx again? :D**

**Me: Now why would I do that? I'm the ultimate Sparx fangirl! I WAS GONNA TELL THEM ABOUT THE REVIEWS!**

**SoLow: What has the reviews got to do with THIS story?**

**Me: Well if you looked through the reviews you will see that a "Guest" said I should write a fic where Sparx cheats on Nova . . .**

**SoLow: *Ultimate Happy Dance* YEEEEEEEEEESSS! NO MORE SPOVA!**

**Me: You'll never know SoLow, you'll never know . . .**

**SoLow: (Censored)**

**Chapter 1**

**Perfection**

Nova giggled as she watched Sparx and Otto fight. Otto had played a wake-up prank on Sparx while he had been taking a nap and the red monkey was NOT happy.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I NEED MY SLEEP!" Sparx yelled, his magnets out ready to strike.

"I was only joking! Let me go!" Otto squeaked nervously.

Nova giggled again. "Aw, come on Sparky. He was only playing with ya," she laughed.

Sparx groaned. But he did deactivate his magnet and let Otto go. The green monkey let out a sigh of relief and ran out of the room.

"If you wake me up again!" Sparx shook an angry fist.

Nova smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Looks like Otto woke you up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You can say that again," sighed Sparx.

The yellow monkey responded by kissing him on the cheek. "Since when do you need sleep anyway? I don't see any bags under your eyes," she teased.

"Well a guy needs beauty sleep as much as girls do," Sparx replied.

"Beauty sleep?" Nova laughed. "Sparx, you're perfect! Stop complaining!"

Sparx smirked. "I am NOT perfect! I still always get knocked out in battles all the time."

Nova hugged him affectionately. "You're perfect to me."

The red monkey smiled. It always warmed him up inside to hear Nova say that to him. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Aw, come here, you," he grinned, scooping Nova up and spinning her around. Nova squealed in delight as everything went blurry except for Sparx.

"SPARX! PUT ME DOWN!" she laughed.

Sparx laughed too. Put he did put her down anyway. Nova gasped happily and stroked Sparx's cheek.

"You _are _perfect," she smiled. "I'm gonna go do some training."

Sparx nodded. "Okay."

Nova smiled again and headed off. Sparx watched her and sighed.

He wasn't perfect.

He wished there was a way to change that.

He would do anything for Nova.

Anything . . .

At that moment, the sound of the alarm filled the Robot and Sparx and the others raced into the command centre to see what the situation was . . .

**Yaaaaaaaaay, Chapter 1's done! Short chappie I know but it'll get longer . . . hopefully :/**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- if you're wondering where SoLow is, I tortured her during this chapter. She needs more Spova in her life . . .**


	2. Vesper

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, IMMA BACK! XD**

**SoLow: *sarcastic* Yaaaaaaaaaay, Spova.**

**Me: SHUT UP SOLOW AND WATCH YOUR SPOVA VID!**

**SoLow: Okay, I'm watching it! Jeez, sis!**

**Me: Alrighty then. NOW LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 2**

**Vesper**

"Formless are attacking Shuggazoom City!" Gibson exclaimed when the team ran into the command centre. They were looking at the giant screen and there were Formless everywhere. Some of them were on foot and some were charging through the city.

"Don't those guys ever quit?" Sparx muttered, inimpressed.

"We can answer that question later," said Chiro. "Monkeys, Mobilize!"

* * *

A little while later, Chiro and the monkeys were flying over Shuggazoom in the direction of the Formless army.

"Down there!" Chiro shouted, pointing. "HyperForce Go!"

The Hyperforce swooped down over the Formless and began to attack. They had already destroyed a building and torn up cars. There was a large pile of rubble in one area.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Otto hollered, throwing them into some Formless' motorbikes. The motorbikes exploded and the Formless were sent flying. They either crashed into buildings or landed hard on the ground, causing them to explode into black goo.

Gibson stood in one area and waited for just the right moment some of the Formless on foot charged at him. Just when it looked like they were going to strike him, he used his jetpack to leap into the air and land behind them. He then pulled out his drills and used them to wipe out the Formless before they could react.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

Antauri screeched more Formless on their motorbikes who were dumb enough to reach up and cover their ears instead of keeping hold of the steering bar. They lost control of their motorbikes and they either fell over or crashed into a wall.

"Monkey Vu!"

Chiro shot his beam at the Formless, wiping them out in one shot. He then charged at them and Thunder Punched them into black goo. "Too easy!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

Nova smacked the ground hard with her huge fists. The ground shook and the motorcycles jerked, knocking the Formless around. Although they managed to stay on and keep control of the motorbikes, they would've been destroyed anyway as Nova pummelled her fists into them. Like their teammates, they also turned into black goo.

Sparx looked around him and saw all the pieces of scrap metal. He then looked up to see the last few Formless charging at him and pulled out his magnets.

"Magno-Ball Blazer!"

Sparx struck the Formless with his electricity which surrounded them completely. Next thing, all the metal surrounded them, building up until the pressure caused the Formless to explode.

Sparx smirked and deactivated his magnets. "That's the last of them."

The others nodded in agreement, seeing that there were no more Formless.

They were about to head back to the Robot when Sparx heard a cry. He turned around and saw that the cry was coming from the pile of rubble that had been there when they had first arrived.

"Guys! There's someone down there!" Sparx shouted before running over to remove the rubble. His teammates were close behind and began to remove the rubble too.

It wasn't long until they saw what seemed to be a robotic arm, very similar to the monkeys' arms, made of purple metal. It was stretching out in search of something to grab. Sparx took hold of this hand and pulled the body out, to reveal another robot monkey.

She was a female robot monkey with silver fur and a purple belly. She wore a silver helmet with a purple stripe and transmitters made of the same metal as her arms. Unlike the other monkeys, she didn't have a jetpack. But the one thing that really caught the Hyperforce's attention were her eyes: they were also purple but they were mysterious . . . there seemed to be secrets swimming inside them. They were sparkling with fear and staring at the team. Obviously the robot monkey wasn't sure how to approach the Hyperforce. She was still holding onto Sparx's hand.

"Who are you?" Antauri asked after a long silence.

The robot monkey hesitated before replying. "I- I . . . I'm Vesper."

"Vesper? That's a pretty name," said Otto.

Vesper nodded, glancing back and force and the several robot monkeys and the boy that stood before her. She seemed timid, still unsure on how to react.

"What happened? Where are you from?" asked Gibson. "Were you created by the Alchemist as well?"

The purple and silver robot monkey shook her head. "I- I don't know," she whispered tears appearing from her terrified purple eyes. "I don't know who created me."

"Then where did you come from?" said Chiro, interested.

Vesper didn't reply. Instead she just grabbed Sparx and pulled him into a hug, sobbing into his chest.

Nova lowered her eyebrows in disapproval as Sparx wrapped his arms around Vesper, trying to comfort her. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe now . . ."

"Sparx," Nova muttered in a warning tone.

Sparx gave her a look as if to say "Don't worry. I still love you." But he continued to hug Vesper, stroking her back. Nova frowned, not happy.

"We'd better take you back to the Robot," said Chiro. "We'll find out what to do with you then."

Vesper nodded anxiously. Sparx tried to break away from her but she clinged onto him tightly.

"Don't you think you'll be able to walk by yourself?" said Nova, hoping she would let go of her boyfriend.

Vesper shook her head. "No."

Sparx sighed and gave Nova a look before mouthing "Five minutes" at her. Nova nodded but she was not convinced. She watched as Vesper held onto Sparx for support as they walked towards the Super Robot.

There was something about Vesper that Nova just didn't like . . .

**Me: Oh boy. This is gonna be exciting *evil chuckle***

**SoLow: You said it, GiLaw.**

**Me: SHUT UP AND WATCH YOUR SPOVA, SPARKY!**

**SoLow: Does calling me "Sparky" mean I'm sexy?**

**Me: SPARKY MEANS WHAT I WANT IT TO MEAN YOU DUMB SPARKY! *knocks SoLow out with a metal pole***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- HONESTLY! WHY ARE SISTERS SO LIFELESS?**


	3. Spellbound

**AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU'VE WATHCED THAT ENTIRE VID, SOLOW!**

**SBee: Ooohhhh! What's in there, G-Girl?**

**Me: SBee, spark off! You can't even get my sparky name right!**

**SBee: But I wanna see what's in that room!**

**Me: OH FOR- Okay, feel free to do what you want in there *evil chuckle***

**SBee: YAAAAAAAAAAY! *rushes into room***

**Me: MWA HA HA! EXTRA SOLOW TORTURE! Now where was I . . .? OH YEAH! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 3**

**Spellbound**

"So here's the Robot," said Sparx when they were inside. "It isn't much but . . ."

"I think it's really lovely," Vesper smiled admiringly.

Nova just frowned.

"So where do you come from?" asked Chiro, as he and the others sat down. Vesper didn't have anywhere to sit so she sat on Sparx's lap much to the dismay of Nova who sat opposite them.

"I already told you. I don't know where I come from," said Vesper, seeming more comfortable speaking to the Monkey Team. "I just . . . woke and . . . everything was spinning. I felt like I was falling, falling forever. I was all by myself, it was so scary . . .

'Sounds an awful lot like that wormhole,' Nova thought to herself.

"But I tried to keep strong. It was hard though," Vesper choked, tears appearing from her purple eyes. "I tried to think there was someone out there thinking about me but it was too hard . . . and just when I was about to give up, I landed here . . ." She grabbed Sparx who was given no choice but to embrace her.

'Too much like that wormhole,' thought Nova, slightly suspicious. She watched as Sparx stroked Vesper's back. 'She only just met him and already she likes him . . .'

"I want a tour around the Robot," said Vesper when she had calmed down.

"I'll be happy to give you one," Nova said quickly, knowing what she was thinking.

"We can all give you one," said Chiro politely.

Vesper gave Chiro a look, making eye contact with him. "Chiro, I want Sparx to give me a tour. _Only _Sparx."

Chiro nodded, his eyes shimmering slightly. "Okay . . ." he said in an odd tone.

Nova immediately stood up. "Hey! How do you know their names? We didn't even introduce ourselves yet!" she snapped, marching towards the purple and silver monkey who was still sitting on Sparx's lap.

Vesper let out a yelp and curled up, clinging onto Sparx. "Help! She's gonna kill me!" she squealed.

"Nova! Calm down at once!" Antauri ordered, running up to grab Nova who had pulled out a giant fist.

"I don't trust her!" Nova yelled.

Vesper leapt off Sparx's lap and jabbed a finger into Antauri's stomach. "Antauri could you _please_ keep an eye on Nova? She scares me."

Nova stared at Antauri as he nodded obediently, his eyes shimmering as well. "Certainly." She turned back to Vesper and lowered her eyebrows. What was going on?

Gibson ran up to Vesper. "Just to let you know, my lab is off limits. I don't want you playing around with my things. There are some dangerous explosives in there."

Vesper responded by putting a hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry, Gibson. I _promise _I won't touch _anything_."

Gibson's eyes were shimmering too! "Perfect . . ."

Nova stared on in horror as Vesper turned to Otto who didn't even seem to care that Vesper knew all their names. She was making eye contact with the green monkey now. "I'll see you in a minute, Otto."

Otto blinked and just like the others, his eyes started shimmering too! "Sure thing . . ." he said tipsily.

Vesper beamed. "Great!" She turned her attention back to Sparx. "Shall we begin our tour?"

Sparx blinked. His eyes weren't shimmering but unlike Nova, he hadn't noticed the weird behaviour coming from the others when Vesper said something to them.

"Ye- yeah . . . good idea," the red monkey stuttered.

Vesper giggled and skipped after Sparx who led her up his red tube. Nova went to follow but Chiro stopped her.

"Leave them be. She said she wanted only Sparx."

Nova's eyes widened in horror. "Guys, don't you see? Vesper's evil! Did you see the way she spoke to you?"

"She spoke to us in a very polite and respective manner the way anyone would do when their lives have been saved," said Gibson.

"I agree," said Antauri. "Nova, Vesper is our guest. You need to be kind to her until Gibson finds out her hometown."

"But-"

"No buts, Nova. You need to learn to accept these things," said Antauri sternly.

Nova groaned, knowing there was no way out. When Antauri had his mind made up, there was nothing you could do to change it. She sighed as she looked loningly at Sparx's red tube . . .

* * *

"This is my room," said Sparx, opening the door. "It's not the neatest in the world but . . ."

"It's beautiful," smiled Vesper. She stepped up close to Sparx. "Why was Nova so angry a while ago?"

"N- Nova? She was just jealous," said Sparx uncomfortably. He was thinking: 'I need to find Vesper's hometown as soon as possible. It's so obvious she likes me. But I love Nova . . .'

"But you're more than welcome here," he lied.

Vesper chuckled. When she spoke, it was in a lower, more flirting tone. "Thank you. Nova has all rights to be jealous."

Sparx blinked. "Wh- what?"

She chuckled again. "Don't you realise?" Vesper took hold of Sparx's hands, pulling him in closer. "Sparx, you are the most beautiful monkey in the universe. You're strong, smart, funny . . ." She began running her fingers through the fur on Sparx's chest. Sparx didn't respond. There was a tingling feeling running through him.

Vesper grinned and continued with her flirting speech. "Your fur is as red and as beautiful as the reddest rose. It blooms brightly and beautifully. And when it dies, it is covered by crystal clear white snow. That's just like your white chest fur . . . white and sparkling and beautiful . . ." She reached up and grabbed Sparx's head with both hands. By now Sparx didn't care. He was too awe struck to care.

"But the thing that strikes me most," said Vesper, stroking Sparx's cheeks. "The thing that's most beautiful about you Sparx, is your eyes. So black and so shiny with pupils that shine like the stars . . ."

Sparx's eyes were shimmering.

"Like the stars . . . Sparx I want to be with you. I _need _to be with you. Now that we've met, I can't imagine life without you. Meet me at the park at midnight. I need to know that you love me. Because I love you," she whispered.

And before Sparx could react, she pulled him into a kiss on the lips. All of a sudden, several emotions poured into him. He felt shocked, excited, confused, loving. But there was one thing going through his mind.

"Vesper and I are meant for each other."

And he poured all his emotion into the kiss.

When they broke away, Vesper smiled and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Sparx."

"I love you too," he replied.

Vesper beamed and skipped off, Sparx standing there in awe. When she was sure he couldn't see her anymore, Vesper began to giggle.

"My spell is working."

**MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! EVILNESS IS SO GOOD!**

**SoLow: AHHH! GILAW! GET ME OUTTA HERE! THIS GIRL IS DRIVING ME INSANE!**

**SBee: WHEEEEEE, PLAYING WITH G-GIRL'S SISSY!**

**Me: Maybe having an overly attatched ex-best friend isn't so bad after all . . .**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SOLOW! HAVE YOU WATCHED YOUR SPOVA VID YET? *grabs metal pole***


	4. Gone

**HA! HA! *wipes eye* OH SPARKY! OH GOD! OH- HAAAA! X'D**

**NConn: GiLaw, you okay there?**

**Me: OH! NCONN! I . . . HA . . . SOLOW . . . BIRTHDAY . . . CANDY . . . ! REACTION . . . HA!**

**NConn: Wait a sec . . . You told SoLow you ate her birthday candy just so you could see her reaction?**

**Me: AHHHHHHH! YUMMY!**

**NConn: Wait . . . You didn't ACTUALLY eat it, did you?**

**Me: HA! OH . . . (CENSORED)**

**NConn: Oh no, is the sugar rush really that bad?**

**Me: WHEEEEEEEEEE! LET'S . . . GET . . . (CENSORED)**** . . . DONE!**

**NConn: Is this a sugar rush gone wrong or . . . (Censored)**

**Chapter 4**

**Gone**

Nova was feeling confused.

Whenever Vesper was around, the guys were acting increadibly strangely. Nova just couldn't help noticing. The guys would do EXACTLY what she said. It seemed that Vesper had gone from a timid and nervous wreck to a bossy brat who seemed to get whatever she wanted.

The guys didn't even seem to bother to argue with her when she demanded something- they just gave it to her. Nova watched on as Vesper became more and more demanding.

The one thing that caught Nova's attention was that the guys' eyes were shimmering like mad. But Sparx's eyes **weren't **shimmering like the others' . . . It confused her. Were the guys under a spell or something? Was SPARX under a spell?

While Vesper was asking Chiro to show her his best fighting skills, Nova got up and walked up to Sparx who was polishing his magnets. She sat down next to him and affectionately wrapped one hand around his shoulder and stroked his arm with her other hand.

"Do you like Vesper?" she whispered.

Sparx gave her a look and deactivated his magnets. He pulled her into a small hug. "No. Why would you think that?"

Nova looked down at her feet. "I just thought . . . seeing that you gave Vesper that tour and all . . ."

Sparx stroked her cheek. "That's not true, Nova. You should know that. You've got to learn to relax. I still love you."

Nova let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too," she smiled.

She leaned forward and kissed Sparx on the cheek. "I'm gonna go training," she said, running off.

Sparx smirked. "Okay. See you . . . babe," he muttered.

Little did Nova know that Vesper had just seen everything and had been controlling Sparx's mind all along . . .

"I love it when you fall for my tricks," she chuckled and skipped over to Sparx who grinned widely. Vesper sat on Sparx's lap . . . and the two of them started making out while they were alone.

* * *

Nova tossed and turned in bed.

She just couldn't understand it.

Sparx said he loved her. He had made it certain that he loved her.

Then why couldn't she sleep?

Everyone was sleeping comfortably in their own rooms though Vesper had insisted that the others set up her own bed in Sparx's room. Was that the reason Nova couldn't sleep?

She couldn't help wondering what Vesper was thinking of doing in Sparx's room.

"Come on, Nova," she tried to reassure herself. "Sparx loves me, not Vesper."

The yellow simian lay down and tried to doze off but it was no use. She just couldn't help feeling worried.

**'I have to check on them.'**

She climbed out of bed and creeped out of her room. She had to tread carefully seeing that none of the other guys seemed to trust her. Vesper seemed to have completely hypnotised them.

Nova tip-toed into Sparx's room and slowly opened the door. She was thinking about checking on them for just two seconds. If they were sleeping together or making out, that would be all the evidence she needed and Vesper would be dead before she could make an excuse . . .

She opened the door . . .

And her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

Sparx and Vesper were not there.

**HDSGJLIGBVZKIADHNSKDGVBFDIKUHFBDGHB! AHHHHHHHHH-**

**NConn: What the (Censored) did you just say?**

**Me: CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH! I- *passes out***

**NConn: So this is what happens when GiLaw eats too much sugar . . .**

**SoLow: *storms in* WHO ATE ALL MY BIRTHDAY CANDY?! I WILL BRING HELL ON WHOEVER ATE ALL MY BIRTHDAY CANDY!**

**NConn: Shouldn't you be watching Spova . . .? *backs away slowly***

**SoLow: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH-**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- HEY! SOLOW, YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING SPOVA! *knocks her out with a metal pole***


	5. Red-Handed and Hot Headed

**OHHHHHHH, BABAY, I AM BACK AND I'M A SPARKY AND I'M- Wait, did I just call myself a "sparky"?**

**SoLow: *evil chuckle***

**KFee: *bursts out laughing* YOU ACTUALLY CALLED YOURSELF A SPARKY?! X'D**

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAY, I'M SEXY!**

**SoLow: Oh -_-**

**KFee: Well that was disappointing**

**Me: WELL THIS CHAPTER'S NOT GONNA BE DISAPPOINTING! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 5**

**Red-Handed and Hot Headed**

For a moment, Nova just stood there. Then she collapsed and burst into angry upset tears.

"WHY?" she howled. "SPAAAAAAAARX! WHY?!"

She crawled over to Sparx's bed and nuzzled her face into the pillow, longing to feel his arms around her. The thought made Nova cry harder, so hard that she was amazed that none of the other team members heard her . . .

Nova calmed down slightly and raised her head. She was sobbing at the top of her lungs and yet the other's didn't hear her. Suspicious, she got up and headed into Antauri's room. Antauri was a light sleeper, he could wake up to anything. But when she opened the door, he just lay there motionless.

He was still alive, she could see his chest rising and falling. Nova walked over to him. "Antauri?"

No response.

"Antauri!"

The silver monkey did not budge.

"ANTAURI!" Nova screamed at the top of her lungs.

Still Antauri didn't wake up. It was almost as if Nova wasn't there . . .

She suddenly noticed his eyes. Even while Antauri was sleeping, his eyes were shimmering . . .

"Vesper," Nova growled under her breath.

But she still remembered Sparx from earlier . . . His eyes hadn't been shimmering. What was going on? Had Vesper captured him? Was she next?!

Nova raced out of Antauri's bedroom, into the command centre, over to her yellow tube and shot up. If Vesper had done anything to hurt Sparx, she would . . . Nova didn't know what she would do but it would NOT be pleasant.

She activated her jetpack and used it to fly over Shuggazoom City in search of any signs of Sparx. Closing her eys tightly, she begged to herself 'Please be okay, please be okay . . .'

The yellow monkey heard a moan.

She knew that moan!

It was coming from the park!

"SPARX!" Nova screamed, not sure whether she sounded happy or scared or relieved. Nevertheless, she swooped down and onto the park. The moaning sounded louder.

That was definetaly Sparx.

What had Vesper done to him?!

"I'M COMING, SPARX!" cried Nova, racing towards where the moaning was coming from.

"I love you . . ."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Nova wailed, trying to hold the tears back.

The moaning sounded so close and she could hear some sort of sucking noise. Turning her hands into a pair of giant fists, Nova whipped round the corner, ready to strike.

And her face dropped.

Sparx was cradling Vesper in his arms and they were making out. Sparx's moaning was in fact a moan of happiness.

"I love you too, Sparky," Vesper chuckled, eyeing Nova evilly.

Sparx paused. Then he glanced up and saw Nova. He glanced down at Vesper who was "panicking" at the face of Nova.

"This isn't what it looks like!" he protested.

Nova just glared at him. His eyes weren't shimmering. Could it be . . .?

"SPARX! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I promise! I don't even know how it happened!" exclaimed Sparx. "I just-"

Vesper grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sparx froze for a moment before deepening the kiss and embracing Vesper in his arms.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Nova screamed and before anyone could stop her, she punched Vesper in the face and knocked over. Then Nova jumped on top of her, holding one fist in the air and holding Vesper with the other. "Sparx is mine, you got that? You think you love him but you don't even have me under your stupid spell!"

Vesper lowered her eyebrows. A mischievous smile came to her face. "So you finally realised."

"WHAT?" snapped Nova.

Vesper chuckled. "I may not have a jetpack or a headlamp or one of your little saw-fan tails but I have mind powers. I have the ability to control the minds of males."

Nova glared at her then glanced back at Sparx. He had his magnets out, not sure who to strike.

While Nova was distracted, something hit her. Then something else pummelled into her face. Branches and stones were rising upwards and hitting into her. Trash can lids were flying in Nova's direction like spaceships.

Nova yelped and staggered away from Vesper. Vesper laughed and got to her feet.

"I can move objects with my minds too!" she cackled. "Aren't I thoughtful?"

Nova didn't respond, just tried to punch away the flying objects. But they were coming at her too fast.

When she looked up, she realised that Vesper had turned her hands into a pair of claws, very similar to Antauri's, only they were light blue and looked much sharper. The silver and purple monkey leapt at the yellow one and began to fight. Nova tackled her around, not intimidated but she was keen not to get scratched either. Those claws looked VERY sharp.

Finally, she kicked Vesper hard in the stomach, sending her flying. Vesper crash-landed onto the ground and Nova jumped to her feet. She stormed up to her, ready to punch her hard.

"No! I surrender!" cried Vesper, backing away frantically.

Nova shook her head. "You're not going to fool me with your acting skills, you cheat! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

"NO!" Vesper squealed desperately, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm just an innocent robot monkey like you," she whispered. "I didn't mean to lash out at you. I just lost my temper. But I don't want to die. I'm not ready . . ."

Nova frowned but lowered her fist.

"Please!" Vesper begged and the tears started streaming down her cheeks. She waited a moment before whispering "Even **you** have a heart."

All of a sudden her face turned from helpless to evil. Nova's eyes widened but it was too late. She felt the electricity strike her and tug at her body. Pain seeped into her arms as Sparx struck her with harder electricity from his magnets. Nova screamed and scrunched up her eyes.

"SPARX! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" she wailed.

Sparx responded by hurling Nova over him and onto the ground.

Nova landed even harder on the ground than Vesper and the impact was even worse than the feel of electricity that had been running through her seconds ago. Picking, herself up, Nova glanced up and saw Sparx running over to Vesper and helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I am . . . thanks to you."

"I'm sorry about Nova. But I'm over her. I love you, Vesper."

Nova stared at them, feeling empty inside. The tears began streaming down. But unlike Vesper, these tears were real . . . She watched as Sparx and Vesper shared a passionate kiss and turned away, unable to bear the sight.

"Sparx . . . You know what would be a REALLY romantic place to visit?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"The volcano . . . I've **always** wanted to visit there!"

Nova's ears pricked up. She glanced back at Sparx and Vesper. 'Since when is a volcano romantic?' she thought to herself.

"Anything for you, babe!"

Nova perked up at that. "Oh no," she murmured in a worried tone. She knew what Vesper was thinking . . .

"Okay then! Let's go back to the Robot and get ready then meet at the volcano! It's going to be **perfect**!" Vesper giggled as she and Sparx flew off, holding hands.

"Not while I'm around!" Nova muttered, activating her jetpack. If Vesper was doing, what Nova thought she was doing, she would have to stop her.

Nova loved Sparx too much to loose him . . .

**SoLow: WHAT THE-**

**Me: FINALLY this chappie's done! Hope you enjoyed it! Poor poor Nova . . .**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- hang on. SINCE WHEN DOES SHUGGAZOOM HAVE A VOLCANO?!**


	6. The Hot Heart-Filled Battle

**TOO MUCH ON MIND! NO TIME FOR CHAT! MUST GET SPARKY DONE!**

**The Hot Heart-Filled Battle**

Nova didn't stop flying until she reached the volcano. She didn't care how early she was, she had to rescue Sparx.

Finally she reached her destination.

It wasn't really a volcano. Everyone in Shuggazoom called it a volcano but it was more like a giant area of rock with a huge hole in the middle. Down that hole, there was a large pit that was filled with bubbling magma.

Nova sighed and looked around her. The area reminded her so much of the time Sparx had been turned evil by that Fire of Hate. She winced at the thought. It had scared her so much when he had been evil. She had been so close to losing him.

She remembered how Sparx had turned on the others, how he had torn her circuitury apart, how she had confessed her feelings for him to bring him back . . .

Nova perked up. "That's it!" she muttered to herself. "What if I reminded Sparx how we got together? I could-"

Somebody grabbed her and knocked her to the floor. Nova yelped and went to activate her giant fists but two strong hands- or light blue super sharp claws held her down.

"I knew you'd crash out date," Vesper snarled, holding Nova down tight.

Nova struggled furiously but Vesper was too strong. "Where's Sparx? What did you do to him?" she demanded.

Vesper chuckled. "He'll be here soon enough . . . to witness your death!"

Nova growled and kicked Vesper hard in the stomach, sending her flying. As Vesper crashed-landed onto the ground, Nova jumped to her feet and pulled out her giant fists.

"Lady Tomahawk!"

She smacked her giant fists into the ground, causing Vesper to fly upwards helplessly. As she crashed onto the ground again, Nova raced towards her and punched her hard in the stomach, knocking her over. Vesper landed on her back and Nova charged at her, ready for another shot, but Vesper forced some nearby rocks to rise upwards and fly in Nova's direction. Nova shrieked as the rocks hit into her.

While she was distracted, Vesper leapt at the yellow monkey with her claws out. Nova glanced up but it was too late as Vesper jumped on top of her and tackled her around. Nova fought back but the heat was getting to her, Vesper was exteremly strong and being tackled around was making her dizzy. There were three things going through her mind right now:

'I mustn't get scratched by Vesper's claws.'

'I gotta keep away from that lava pit.'

'Sparx . . . please find us. I love you too much to loose you . . .'

"You think you belong to Sparx!" Vesper was screeching. "But you don't. Sparx and I are meant for each other! Can't you see that?"

"You may think that!" Nova growled, fighting back. "But I'm not the one casting a spell on him! A monkey who truly loves Sparx would never to that!"

"A spell? Who said I had Sparx under a spell? He loves me truly!" Vesper growled, sweat trickling down her forehead as she tackled Nova around. She suddenly found the strength to pin Nova to the ground where they were. Nova struggled furiously but Vesper was too strong, too heavy. Vesper raised a claw and slashed it downwards at Nova.

Nova frantically grabbed Vesper's wrist but Vesper was fighting hard. Her claw glimmered, dangerously close to Nova's glass eye cover. Nova screamed, desperate for any sign of Sparx now . . .

"Vesper?!"

It was almost as if he had heard her scream. Sparx was standing there, staring at the two female monkeys, Vesper's claw just a centimetre away from Nova who screamed desperately.

"SPARX!" Nova cried, not knowing whether to feel angry, scared or relieved. Unfortunately Vesper sensed this.

"Oh no you DON'T!" she snapped, jumping off Nova and kicking the yellow monkey hard in the stomach. Nova was sent skidding over helplessly before everything went blurry. She could no longer feel the ground underneath her and realised that Vesper had pushed her over the ledge in an attempt to knock her into the magma!

Nova screamed again and grabbed onto the ledge and tried to pull herself. But she was too weak. The fight, the heat, the dizziness . . . she couldn't hold on. She watched as Vesper raced over to Sparx and grinned.

"Just in time for our _perfect _date."

But Sparx wasn't looking at Vesper. He was looking at Nova. Nova's eyes widened, but her grip on the ledge slipped a little and she jerked downwards, closer to her death . . .

"SPARX!" she shrieked, realising that this was her one and only chance to get him back. "I love you too much to-"

"Listen to that dumb monkey," Vesper interrupted quickly. She grabbed Sparx and went to kiss him. But Sparx pushed her away and ran over to Nova, his arm outstretched much to the dismay of a horrified Vesper.

Nova smiled weakly and reached out to grab his arm. Vesper responded to this by charging at both monkeys, determined to knock them both over. Nova saw this and cried "Sparx! Behind you!"

Sparx whipped around and just when Vesper was about to push him over. He quickly pulled out a magnet and struck her with it, causing Vesper to lose her balance and fall over. Not finished yet, she grabbed onto Nova's tail, dragging the yellow monkey down with her.

Nova screamed as she lost her grip on the ledge but Sparx managed to grab her arm just in time, leaving both Nova and Vesper dangling over the hot bubbling magma.

Vesper, who was holding onto Nova's tail, began to climb up Nova's body. Nova tried to kick her off but she held on tight.

"Sparx!" Nova cried, looking up at him. But Sparx couldn't do anything, he was holding onto her arm. By now, Vesper was on Nova's back and activated a claw. Nova tried to push her off but she was too strong.

"You will love me, Sparx!" she growled. "And if you don't . . . then the results will surely be heartbreaking." She dug her claw into Nova's chest, where her heart was, and scratched hard. Nova screamed in pain as blood trickled down her chest and sizzled hard as it splashed into the magma.

"NO!" Nova scramed and tried to shake Vesper off. But that monkey just wouldn't give up. She looked up at Sparx and screamed again. "Sparx! I'm slipping!"

Sparx grunted but it was true. Her arm was slipping from his sweaty grip. The two females were too heavy to hold together.

Vesper chuckled and dug her claws even deeper into a now helpless Nova. "That's one of the pities of love," she grinned at Sparx. "Your loved ones slip away. But you know I love you, don't you Sparx?"

She gave Sparx a charming look. Nova glanced at her then up at Sparx with pleading eyes as her arm slowly slipped away . . . he now had her by the wrist.

"I love you, Sparx," Vesper said again in a flirting tone.

Silence.

Sparx had Nova just by her fingers . . .

"Is that love too much to lose me though?" asked Sparx finally.

Vesper's face dropped. "What?"

"I knew it!" Sparx exclaimed before pulling out a magnet. "You don't _really_ love me! But this girl-" he looked down at Nova who had a relieved look on her face. "This girl here _truly _loves me! And that love is too much to lose me!"

He struck Vesper hard in the face with electricity. Vesper shrieked and her grip on Nova loosened a little. Seeing this, Nova punched her hard.

And Vesper let go.

She screamed desperately as she fell before her body came into impact with the magma. Sparx and Nova both glanced away, not wanting to see the gruesome sight that occured underneath them. They heard her screeching, a horrible howling screech which then turned into a moan, then into a slight cry.

Then Sparx and Nova glanced down again, to see her purple hand sticking out of the magma before it melted into nothing.

Vesper was gone for good.

Sparx sighed and pulled Nova up to him. Nova cringed, her wound stinging terribly. Sparx scooped her up and cradled her as if he would never let go.

"Shh . . . you're safe now."

Looking at the wounds of her chest, Sparx breathed out a sigh of relief, realising how close he had been to losing Nova and breaking her heart.

**WAHOOOOO! VESPER'S DEAD AND SPOVA'S BACK!**

**But wait! There's still one more chappie to go!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- *Ultimate Happy Dance* SPOOOOOOOVAAAAAAAA! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! X'D**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**No words . . . JUST SPOVA! YAAAAAAA-**

**Okay, let's just get this sparky done!**

**Chapter 7**

**Sweet Dreams**

"Come on, Nova. Let's get outta here," Sparx said softly. He was still cradling Nova in his arms and used his jetpack to fly into the night sky and away from the volcano, holding Nova as tight as he could.

Nova didn't say anything. She didn't know how she was feeling. On one hand, she was relieved that Vesper was dead and that Sparx was back. On the other hand, she felt confused- she still wasn't sure whether Sparx had been put under a spell or not. The yellow monkey was also exhaused and her wound was stinging terribly. It wasn't serious but it was still really sore . . .

She winced and looked up at Sparx. He had a guilty look on his face and seemed determined to get Nova back to the Robot as quickly as possible. Nova still didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

It didn't take them long to reach the Robot.

When they did, Sparx opened the door and carried Nova inside. Nova looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Sparx?"

"Shhh . . ."

"Where are you taking me?"

Sparx didn't answer her question, just said softly "Just relax."

Nova looked back down. Obviously there was something bothering Sparx. The yellow monkey sighed, wishing there was a way to find out what was really wrong. It was definetaly something to do with Vesper.

They were in Nova's room now and Sparx gently placed Nova in her bed before turning his back and heading out.

"Sparx, where are you doing?" she called after him.

"I'll be back in a sec. Just relax."

Nova sighed again and lay back down. What was Sparx doing? Where was he going?

She didn't have to wonder for long.

A little while later, Sparx returned, carrying a bowl of cold water, some cloths, a bottle of disinfectant and a bandage. Nova's eyes widened as she realised what he was doing.

'He broke my heart . . . but now he's trying to fix it. He really does love me.'

She watched as Sparx used one of his magnets to pull a chair near to Nova's bed. There, he sat down and put most of the stuff on the floor. He kept the bowl of water on his lap and soaked one of the cloths in it, without a word.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked him, concerned.

He sighed. "Yeah . . . I'm fine."

Nova waited for a moment before asking "Why did you cheat on me?"

Sparx hesitated. He took the cloth out of the water and squeezed before dabbing it on Nova's chest, washing the blood away from her wound. "I can't explain it."

"Try," whispered Nova.

Sparx sighed again but this time he actually answered Nova's question. "Everytime Vesper talked to me . . . everything just went black. I couldn't help it. Whenever she touched me, flirted with me, I felt like I just passed out. It was as if I was under some sort of spell. And then when I came to, you were there in the park and I was . . ." He shuddered at the thought.

"Go on," said Nova.

Sparx scrunched up his eyes but continued. "Then you two started fighting. I tried to stop Vesper but everything went black again. When I came to that time, I was in my room. And there was a note."

Nova nodded, very interested now. "What did it say?"

Sparx finished cleaning Nova's wound and picked up the bottle of disinfectant and another cloth. "See you at the volcano, Sparky."

Nova's eyes widened. "So you . . ."

"Yeah. I headed straight to the volcano, knowing that something was wrong. Next thing, I saw Vesper about to kill you. Then I realised it was all a spell."

He was dropping disinfectant onto the cloth. "This might sting a little, okay?"

"I've been through worse," Nova murmured.

Sparx smiled ever so slightly and placed the cloth on Nova's wound. Nova cringed and backed away as the disinfectant came into contact with her chest. "Ah!" she gasped.

"Sorry!" Sparx backed away quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Nova bit her lip. "No, it's fine. Put it back on."

The red simian hesitated but placed the cloth back where it was. This time Nova stayed perfectly still and stroked Sparx's arm as he dabbed the cloth around.

"Hold that there for a sec. I'll get the bandage ready," said Sparx.

Nova did so and watched as he picked up the bandage. "Thanks, Sparx."

"You're welcome. You can take the cloth off now."

She removed the cloth and Sparx began to wrap the bandage around her chest. By the look on his face, Nova could tell that he was increadibly guilty about everything even though nothing was his fault.

"You really feel bad, don't you?"

Sparx nodded.

"Don't. It could have happened to anyone," Nova smiled encouragingly.

He sighed but smiled back. "Thanks."

"Sparx, please don't feel bad," said Nova. "You're still perfect. _My_ kind of perfect. That Vesper was only using you. She didn't truly love you. But _I _love you Sparx." Her face scrunched up as she tried to hold the tears back. "Too much to lose you."

Sparx looked up as he finished putting on the bandage and tying the tightest knot he could on it. Then he pulled Nova into a comforting embrace. A relieved smile came to Nova's face and she returned the hug. "Thank you."

"No problem," Sparx whispered. "I love you too."

The two monkeys broke away and Nova lay back down in the bed. Yawning sleepily, she murmured "Night" before dozing off.

Sparx placed the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Nova."

She didn't stir but smiled slightly, fast asleep. Sparx smiled too and headed out of the room. Grinning to himself, he thought 'Well if Nova thinks I'm perfect, that's all that matters. And that's not gonna change. I wouldn't change for the world.'

Nova opened an eye. "You're back," she whispered to herself before dozing off again . . .

_"Vesper?! How did you get here? We killed you!"_

_Nova looked up. She saw Sparx and Vesper standing opposite each other. Sparx had his magnets out and Vesper had her claws out._

_"Sparx," Nova gasped and went to stand up. But she couldn't move._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Vesper chuckled. "It's impossible to hurt the one you love."_

_"But I don't love you!" shouted Sparx. "I wouldn't have pushed you into that lava pit otherwise."_

_Vesper grinned an evil grin. "You **think **you don't love me. But secretly you do," she smirked, walking up to Sparx. Sparx backed away but he knocked into a wall._

_"Sparx! No!" Nova cried, trying to get up, but she just couldn't. Something was holding her down._

_Vesper chuckled again and grabbed Sparx before he could react. And before Nova knew it, they were kissing. But as they were kissing, Vesper was running her hands down Sparx's chest, her claws still activated. While Sparx was distracted, Vesper dug her claws into his chest._

_Sparx's eyes widened in horror and he broke the kiss. He tried to push Vesper away but she was too strong. Vesper laughed and right before Nova's eyes, ripped his heart out._

_"SPAAAAAAAARX!" Nova wailed and started screaming as the red simian collapsed before her. Vesper heard her screams and approached her, carrying Sparx's heart in her claw. Nova just lay there and screamed as Vesper reached out, preparing to do the same thing to her . . ._

_Nova let out one last desperate scream . . ._

Someone grabbed her. Nova opened her eyes and screamed again.

"Shhh. I gotcha. It's okay, I'm here," Sparx whispered, hugging her tight.

Nova didn't say anything, just burst into tears. "I thought you . . . Vesper . . . I-"

"Shhh . . . it's okay . . ."

She gasped and grabbed onto Sparx tight, sobbing hard, realising how scared she had been when she had nearly lost him to Vesper.

Then she felt Sparx scoop her up.

"Wh- where are we going?" Nova stuttered, trying to catch her breath between sobs.

"Just go to sleep, Nova. It's gonna be okay."

Nova nodded quickly and shut her eyes tight. She could feel Sparx carrying her somewhere and then she heard footsteps and doors opening.

"What happened . . . Holy Shuggazoom! Is Nova okay?" That sounded like Chiro.

"I had the strangest dream," Nova heard Otto moan.

She then heard the unamused voice of Gibson. "That wasn't a dream, Otto."

"Oh."

"Nova's alright. She just had a bad dream. But I'll take care of her." The yellow simian calmed down at the thought of Sparx's words.

"Okay then. Everyone is to go back to sleep," Antauri ordered. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

She heard footsteps again and the sound of doors shutting. Nova smiled slightly, knowing that Vesper's spell was broken.

She felt Sparx walking somewhere, carrying her with him. The yellow simian opened her eyes just as Sparx placed her in his bed before climbing in with her and then pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"You're safe now."

Nova sniffed, and rubbed her face against the fur on his chest. "That's the first thing you said to Vesper."

"Don't think about it. Relax," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

She shuddered, clinging onto his arms. She didn't want to let go.

"Nova . . ."

She felt Sparx take hold of her chin and gently push her head upwards so she was looking directly at him. Sparx smiled and kissed her on the lips. Nova relaxed and poured all her emotion into the kiss, loosening her grip on Sparx's arm. She felt Sparx smile slightly as she calmed down.

Finally they broke away and lay down, cuddling up close together.

"Thanks," Nova murmured. "Night," she yawned, falling asleep in Sparx's arms.

"Night," whispered Sparx, giving her one last kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

**YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SPOVA!**

**SoLow: What the- YOU CAN'T DO THAT, GILAW! SPARX JUST CHEATED ON NOVA! THEY'RE NOT MEANT TO DO THAT!**

**Me: I just did it. Do I look like I give a sparky?**

**SoLow: You . . . YOU TWO-FACED, BACKSTABBING, LYING LITTLE *Insert Very Long Bleep Here***

**NConn: O.O**

**Me: Oh yeah, like I've never heard THAT before -_-**

**NConn: Wait a sec- YOU HAVE?!**

**Me: Yup. FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHERE SOLOW GOT THAT INSULT FROM GETS TO DECICE WHAT HAPPENS IN MY NEXT STORY!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- Honestly SoLow! WHY DO YOU HATE SPOVA! THIS WORLD NEEDS MORE SPOVA! ROCK ON SPOVAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
